


Hlin || An Asgardian Tale

by WonderKerbs



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderKerbs/pseuds/WonderKerbs
Summary: "Young Prince, I have been ordered by your mother to keep an eye on you.""Young? My lady, I'm quite sure that I am older than you.""Either so, I tend to follow my orders.""Well then, Lady Hlin, I have a feeling this day is going to be quite interesting."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hlin || An Asgardian Tale

"Forgive me, Sire, I did not mean to walk into you. My mind was elsewhere."

"Do not apologise. It seemed my own mind was absent as well."

*

"Does it ever end? The running."

"I don't think it will. Night after night, the hallway only seems to grow longer, darker."

*

"Young Prince, I have been ordered by your mother to keep an eye on you."

"Young? My lady, I'm quite sure that I am older than you."

"Either so, I tend to follow my orders."

"Well then, Lady Hlin, I have a feeling this day is going to be quite interesting."

*

"It seems a certain prince has laid eyes on you, Hlin."

"Please, my job is a protector. Not some dilly looking for a husband."

"That doesn't mean others may hold affections for you."

"Yes, but it should mean that they will soon find out they are wasting their time."

*

"You enjoy reading?"

"Whenever I can spare a moment from duties and training. Though, there are times your mother insists on giving me a few hours in the day to visit the library."

"Well, if you wish, you may come here at any time with my permission. As long as you return the books you wish to borrow."

"You are being genuine, Sire?" 

"Do you not take my word?"

"You are the God of Mischief and Lies among the Midgardians, trusting your word is like trusting the Destroyer to mind a flower garden." 

*

"Well, that was significantly more destructive than I was hoping for."

"Shouldn't we be running?"

"That would be for the best."

* 

"Saga."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going mad."

"Hlin? Hlin!"

"I have to go."

*

"Why? Why did you - How could you do that?!"

"What can I say? I am a pompous goat. An old fool in lo-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence."

"And yet, you know that it is still true."

*

In this story, the term 'handmaiden' will be used as in Norse Mythology of Frigg's Court, the Ásynjur Court. Though, instead of focusing on all twelve of these goddesses. I will only be including three (other than Frigga). 

This book is also coming from my own imagination more than the mythology and Marvel Universe. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel franchise. This story is my own and characters are based from Norse Mythology.


	2. one

"Let other pens dwell on guilt and misery."

\- jane austen

* 

Hlin struggled to hold back a yawn as Odin went on about the current affairs happening in Asgard. It was the same old same old; same problems, same solutions, same everything. It was, if not a daily action, then a weekly action of the court. Hlin stood where she always stood, at the side of the Queen of the Aesir and Asgard, Goddess of Love, Motherhood, Domestic Arts and Household; Frigga. On the other side and behind the Queen were the two other handmaidens with Hlin, Fulla and Saga. Unlike Hlin, they did not study in the arts of combat. They didn't hold the same interests as the young protector.

Saga and Fulla both had shining hair and always flowing, one blonde and the other a brown colour. Hlin's hair was more strawberry blonde, a red colour and was more wavy and curly like the ocean. Saga and Fulla enjoyed gossip, embroidery and fine silks. Hlin enjoyed adventures, sword fighting, combat, breeches and shirts, but held the guilty pleasure of literature and the mystic arts of magic. She had never tried magic, never held a talent for it. Of course, she had no one to teach her, that was the main problem. 

"Hlin... Hlin!" 

Hlin snapped from her thoughts, being shaken awake by Saga. Turning her ocean eyes to her friend, Hlin blinked rapidly from her mind. "What?"

"The meeting is over, Hlin. It's lunch time." Saga spoke, her voice was very gentle and youthful. She was the youngest of the three handmaidens. 

"Oh. Well then, let us go get some food." Hlin said and left the throne room, meeting Fulla by the door who was waiting for them. 

"You seem to be more to your thoughts lately. Have you been sleeping, Hlin?" Fulla asked as the three walked down the halls. Queen Frigga had already left with her husband to go have lunch with their two sons; Thor and Loki.

Hlin let out a long sigh. "Strange my dreams of late have been. Full of shadows and whispers."

"Sounds spooky." Saga commented, a mischievous smile growing on her pale face. She was quite the child for the unnatural, whereas Fulla looked concerned. 

"That explains the bags under your eyes. Have you seen anyone about it?" the blonde, Fulla, asked. "I've heard dreams can predict the future of one's life or desires, sometimes their fear."

"Fulla, I'm sure it is nothing." Hlin insisted as they rounded the corner to the mess hall. 

As soon as she stepped around the corner, Hlin took in a sudden breath as she collided into a figure. She merely stumbled back, Saga catching her friend's fall. When the lady-warrior looked up, her ocean eyes met forest green ones. Hlin instantly bowed her head. 

"Forgive me, Sire, I did not mean to walk into you. My mind was elsewhere." she said, her voice suddenly collected. 

Prince Loki blinked in surprise. He was snapped completely from his thoughts when this young woman bumped into him. He couldn't help but feel irritated from the action. Being already annoyed from having his mother summon him from the library to have lunch with his father and brother, his thoughts were the only thing keeping his head attached to his shoulders. And now, this maiden had bumped into him. 

When she lifted her head from bow, Loki stopped before giving out. He recognised the young woman as one of his mother's handmaidens. Frigga always thought of the three like daughters and he would more than likely be scolded if she were to find out he yelled at one of them. Thinking lightly and breathing out, Loki bowed his head. 

"Do not apologize. It seemed my own mind was absent as well." His voice was cold, holding back annoyance and as soon as he was there, he was gone from sight rounding the corner passed the three maidens. Saga and Fulla shared a look.

"Well, he seems displeased today." Fulla commented. 

"Yes, but this is the first I've seen him outside the library in days!" Saga exclaimed. 

Hlin's eyes trailed off to where the Prince disappeared in a storm. Relieving a sigh she turned to her two friends. "Come, let us eat."

As the three sat down and began their lunch, it was only a moment of silence before Saga spoke up yet again. "Dear Hlin, please tell us of your dreams!"

"Saga." Fulla scolded. "If Hlin wished to talk about them, then she would."

Hlin couldn't help but smile. The three handmaidens were more like sisters than friends and companions. She linked her hands in front of her, and a sly smile came upon her features. "What is it you, oh so desperately, need to know Saga?"

"Everything!" The brunette answered almost immediately, tipping forward in her seat in eagerness. Fulla rolled her eyes. 

"Please, don't feed her head with such. She probably will not sleep tonight." 

"Don't down my excitement Fulla!" Saga complained, before turning back to Hlin who sat across from them. "Okay, go on."

Hlin took a moment to recollect the memories of her dreams. Of course, deep down, she wished nothing more than to forget them. Yet, since they still plagued her mind since the first appearance, she thought that she might as well speak them out to someone. Even if it were for their own amusements.

"In the first dream, I was running through a hallway." she began.

"The palace hallways, I'm guessing?" Saga interrupted. Whereas Fulla shot the youngest maiden a scowl of disapproval, Hlin smiled and nodded. 

"The very same hallways we walk. Except there is no light, only dullness from the torches going out. There are heavy footsteps marching after me, something's chasing me. It calls to me, but I'm too afraid to turn around."

Saga's face filled with wonder and curiosity. Out of the three, she was the one mostly known to have her nose stuck in a book. She shared the passion with Hlin in learning about the world around her, though she seemed more of a curious child. There were times on her time off when she would disguise herself a commoner and visit the streets where story-tellers boast their stories of legend and myth. 

"Does it ever end?" she piped up. "The running."

Hlin stared down at the ham and cheese on her plate, her face darkened slightly and the two other maiden swore they saw her eyes widen in fear. After a moment of silence, the strawberry-haired woman looked back at her friends and swallowed a lump in her throat. 

"I don't think it will. Night after night, the hallway only seems to grow longer, darker."

The whole jest of the talk was certainly gone and the three fell into silence. Fulla's hand reached out and took Hlin's, which laid tense on the table-top. The blonde maiden offered her a smile. "We'll take you to see someone about this. Maybe her Ladyship knows of a dream teller." 

Saga beamed and took Hlin's other hand. "Of course! We'll help you through this, Hlin. Fulla and I, we're here for you if you need to talk."

Hlin's lips twitched up a little, looking from one friend to the other. "Thank you, both of you."

The bell of the clock let out a bong, snapping the three from their wholesome moment. 

"Lunch is over." Saga stated in a murmur. Fulla stood, the other two following. She smiled at them and nodded.

"Back to work."


	3. two

"God hath given you one face, and you make yourself another."

-hamlet, w. shakespeare

*

Hlin bid Saga goodnight and walked down the halls to her room. Everything was dimly lit by the flames of the torches. Guards stood at their posts, the light reflecting off their gold armour. They nodded to the lady warrior was she past. Some had trained with the maiden, some of them scoffing. It was thanks to the Lady Sif that Hlin was allowed to train openly with the men. All who thought the idea of the young maiden fighting a joke, were instantly silenced when they watched her dual. Since, most had given her the respect she deserved. 

Hlin closed the doors to her room and breathed a sigh, tired from the day. Gladly removing her armour, she threw on her night gown and brushed her hair after removing it from its plait. It wasn't long after her head hit the pillow, she was staring at the detailed ceiling above. She couldn't sleep, nor did she want to. Memories of the dream she had told Fulla and Saga mere hours ago, waited for her mind to drift off into slumber. Hlin wouldn't allow it. She didn't want to lose the fight to sleep, for then she would be back in those dark hallways, running from whatever was chasing her. 

It was strange. Many saw Hlin as a lady who was not afraid of anything. Of course, she had her surprised and nervous moments, but she would always conquer anything that would scare her. After all, how could she protect her Queen Frigga and fellow maidens if she were to have fear? 

It must've been hours before she rose from the bed and threw on her cloak. There was no use staying inside, she might as well take a night walk. It felt as if she had to, like she had to make sure the palace was safe. 

Her boots were light as she walked through the halls. No one walked the halls, she was alone. The torches dimmed, but she could still see where she was going. She wanted to go to the garden, a place, a safe haven to her. The sounds of nature seemed to calm her, ever since she was little. Hlin rounded a corner, when she suddenly stopped. 

Footsteps. A guard? 

No. They were too heavy to be a guard's. Each step was like a beat. Like... marching.

Her heart began to speed and her breathing became shaky. They were heading towards her. With hesitation in fear, staring down where the footsteps sounded, Hlin began to run. 

"It's not real. It's not real. Hlin, you are dreaming." she repeated to herself. Her fists found both sides of her head and she started knocking against her skull, squeezing her eyes shut every few seconds. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

It was when she rounded the corner did she come to a forceful stop. Her arms were caught by two hands to steady her. Hlin instantly began to struggle from the surprise, the hands that held her tightened.

"My lady, please, it is just me." 

Upon hearing the silk voice, Hlin stopped and looked up to see two green eyes in the dimmed hall. Prince Loki stared down alarmed at the young maiden. He did recognised her, he only hoped she'd recognise him and not see him as an attacker. Reality returning to her mind, Hlin stepped back and bowed her head. 

"Forgive me, Sire, I did not mean to run into you." Where had they been in this situation before? Hlin only hoped this wasn't going to recur more than it already had.

"Do not apologise." Loki replied. He wasn't irritated as he was hours ago, his voice was more quiet and soft. It was certainly a change to the warrior maiden. She had never really heard the Prince speak, excluding earlier when she had bumped into him. Other times, when talking to his mother, Frigga, he was quiet. 

"My lady, what are you doing up this late in the night?" Loki snapped her from her thoughts. Being reminded of what had just happened, Hlin's eyes darted behind her. No footsteps sounded, no marching, just silence and the flames that lit the hallway, biting at the oxygen. 

Loki followed her gaze and his interests perked. What was she running from? Was someone chasing her? Had she done something that made whatever follow her? Looking closely, he could see the fear that coated her features. Her chest heaved in deep breaths, her eyes wide, even in the dim light he could tell her skin was pale. Hlin swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to the Prince. 

"I needed some air. I was not feeling well, so I was on my way to the gardens." she explained, surprisingly calm. 

Loki knew she was lying. She should've known better than to lie to the God of Lies and Mischief. Before he could point her out however, she spoke again. "And what are you doing out at this hour, my lord?"

He smirked internally. Changing the subject over to him. Clever woman. "I had just finished some studies in the library."

Hlin nodded, keeping her eyes down. Finishing his work, he would more than likely be heading to bed. She hoped for that thought, then he could leave her alone. Yet, she also didn't want to be alone. Fear began to spread as she thought back on what had just happened before running into the Prince, she almost shuddered at the thought of what could've happened. 

"Would you like me to escort you to the gardens, my lady?" Loki snapped her from her thoughts, again. Before she could decline, he had already held out his arm for her to link. "It is not safe for you to wander the halls at night, especially in your attire."

Hlin's eyebrow twitched, but she let out a sigh and took his arm anyways. "I can look after myself." she mumbled. Loki felt himself smirk. 

"It is only gentleman of me to still do so." His eyes traveled down at her. "I saw how you fight, Lady Hlin, and I'd feel sorry for those who would have to taste your blade."

Now it was Hlin's turn to smirk. Oh, how she loved being praised for her skill, as it was rare to receive any since she was a woman. Men will always hold such pride.

"Thank you, though." Hlin said and the walk soon fell into a comfortable silence. Yet, one thought, or more so many thoughts, ran through Loki's mind. He still questioned, internally, Hlin's scared face. Why was she running as if her life depended on it? He had never seen such a look upon her face before, nor her in such a state. The handmaiden was always so calm and poised. The question burning on his tongue couldn't stay back any longer. 

"Tell me; what were you running from, my lady?" He felt her tense, but didn't regret asking. He was itching with curiosity.

Collecting herself quickly, Hlin replied. "I wasn't running from anything." 

They had reached the gardens, Hlin was relieved. Removing her arm from his, she bowed. "Thank you, Sire, for escorting me. I should be able to make my way back on my own."

Loki's eyes squinted slightly, before bowing his head. He didn't depart yet. Instead he leaned in to Hlin's ear to whisper. 

"You shouldn't lie to the one known as the God of Lies." And with that he backed away, eyes not leaving her's, and a small smirk on his lips. It wasn't until he was a few feet away did he turn his back to her and walked to his bed chambers.

Hlin watched him disappear before huffing and walking into the gardens. It was a clear night sky, something usual on Asgard and something she would forever admire about her home. She walked slowly, taking in the fresh night air and calming her thoughts. She would've been lying if she had said the Prince's company didn't take her mind off of the nightmares. The nightmares she found to be coming true. If she hadn't run into him, who knows what would've happened.

In the center of the garden was a grand fountain, a sculpture of ancestors and warriors. Hlin sat at the edge and gazed down at her reflection. Her fire-like hair tumbled down to her waist in a mess and her complexion was almost sickly. Thank the Gods the light was dimmed, otherwise she would've been a bit embarrassed being with one of the royal family in such a state.

Hlin's hand reached down to graze the water lightly. It was cold, refreshing on her skin. She wasn't sure how long she spent by the waterside. It was soon she felt drowsy and found herself lying on the fountain's edge, staring up at the starry sky. 

Without any warning, her eyes fluttered close after begging so long. Hlin fell asleep.


	4. three

"The best way out is always through."

-robert frost

*

Hlin awoke to a sharp series of knocks on her door. She jumped awake, then looked about her. She was in her room, and it was morning. The sun's rays shone through the large window with their golden colour illuminating the bed chambers. Hlin was merely frozen to the mattress. How did she get here? She was in the gardens last night, or was that a dream? She remembered the sound of water and the sight of a starry sky before closing her eyes. 

"Hlin!" A voice brought her from thought and before she could answer, the doors burst open. 

Saga rushed inside, worry etching her youthful face. It was as if she were fearing the worst upon entering Hlin's room, but she instantly relaxed seeing her friend sitting in bed all well. 

"Hlin," she breathed and proceeded to sit upon the bed, grabbing Hlin's hands. "We were wondering where you were when you didn't show up at breakfast. Frigga was worried sick she sent me to come fetch you."

Hlin, with eyes still wandering around the room in confusion, found her voice to speak. "What time is it?"

"It is almost noon." Saga answered sternly. Hlin's eyes widened and she threw the quilt back. Rushing over to her closet, she began grabbing her normal attire and headed to the changing screen. "Why didn't you call me sooner, Saga?" 

"Well, it was Queen Frigga who said to let you have a lie-in. When you didn't show after breakfast, she began to worry." The young woman gushed, picking at her nails. Something she did when she was ashamed or shy. Hlin walked out in her usual armour and tunic and placed a hand on Saga's shoulder. 

"'tis alright, Saga. I'm happy you got me. Now, come." She grabbed Saga's hand and led out of the room. "For I am beyond famished!"

*

It was much later in the day, the early evening. Hlin had apologised countless to Queen Frigga, in which the royal dismissed her and stated how the handmaiden looked much more healthy now that she had a good sleep. It surprised Hlin in the matter that she didn't have any nightmares. It was as if she blinked and it was suddenly morning. No dreams, no nightmares. Nothing.

"Fulla tells me you have been having strange dreams, Hlin." Frigga spoke up from her book. The four lounged in the Queen's quaters, Fulla on a wooden chair next to the Queen who sat on a comfort chair of cushions, she was doing some embroidery. Saga sat on another chair with her nose stuck in a book of historical events. Hlin leaned against the open doored-windows leading to the balcony, staring off at the kingdom. 

"Indeed they have been, my lady." she answered, refusing to look back and glare at the blonde handmaiden. "But, they are not concerning, I assure you." 

"Are you certain? I will happily send for my healer, if you wish it." Figga insisted. Hlin smiled and looked over her shoulder to her queen. 

"My lady, I am fine. Do not take worry upon me." 

The doors opened and a cheerful grin spread across the Queen's face. She stood from her seat and greeted the visitors, the maiden's following actions. "Thor, Loki, my sons how lovely it is to see you."

"Hello Mother." The older son replied, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek. Loki did the same and his eyes caught sight of a figure by the balcony. He held back a smirk when the memory of the night before crossed his mind. 

It wasn't long when he left Lady Hlin to the garden, he returned about three hours later. For some odd reason he couldn't get the look horror she held out of his mind. He wanted to be sure she was safe, and not frightened. When he returned, he felt a little of a fool as he found her on the ledge of the fountain, asleep peacefully. Of course, he couldn't leave her there. He brought her back to her chambers and left without a word.

Hlin, sensing the stare, looked over her shoulder once more. Ocean blue met forest green. It was strange to say, but Hlin felt as if time stopped. Entrancing those green pools were, but she wasn't going to admit. Composing herself, she stood up straight and nodded respectfully to the two Princes. She hoped the small stare down went unnoticed by the others in the room. The last thing she needed was them to know of her little venture last night.

"Ladies, you may leave us. Spend the evening for yourselves." Frigga announced. Fulla and Hlin nodded, bowed and began towards the door. Hlin had to shake Saga from her reading trance and led the poor girl out of the room. She had quickly bowed and followed the two elder maidens.

Frigga watched carefully as her youngest son's eyes followed the handmaidens out, following one specifically. Thor, being himself, was oblivious and sat down on of the chairs picking at the bowl of grapes on the small side-table. After the door closed, Frigga sat down while Loki stood. Frigga picked at the fruit while her eyes looked over to Loki amusingly. He still stared at the now closed doors.

"Since when did you begin taking an interest in my handmaidens, Loki? Most of the time, you'd always prefer a book than the company of a lady." Loki looked over to his mother and composed himself. Sitting down in the wooden chair by her side, he cleared his throat.

"I do not take interest in your maidens, Mother. What made you think of such?" he denied. He caught his brother's gaze. Thor had a sly grin on his stubble face. He knew his brother enough to know when he was interested or curious about something. And it was that look his younger brother held, Thor knew he was lying.

*

"What shall we do, ladies?" Saga asked with a beaming smile. She poked her head between her two friends and linked both arms with theirs. Fulla rolled her eyes while Hlin smiled along. 

"Well, I am going to head to the gardens and gather fresh flowers for my quarters. The others have wilted quite a bit." Fulla stated. Saga's nose scrunched up. 

"Sounds boring." she remarked, before turning to the other maiden. "What about you, Hlin?"

Hlin had stiffed a laugh and looked down at her younger companion. "I was thinking of patrolling the palace and maybe if I have time, head to the training grounds." 

"But you always train!" Saga complained. She stopped walking, making the two look back her. "Let us do something fun or exciting. We can go visit Heimdall across the Bifrost Bridge and listen to stories of the other realms. Or perhaps travel to the town and browse around the market."

"Saga," Hlin began and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We mustn't travel too far from her ladyship. And you must have an escort if you wish to leave, as well as have permission."Saga pouted as the pair stepped away from her. 

"If you want to join us, you know where to find us." Hlin lastly said, and her and Fulla left poor Saga alone in the halls. The youngest maiden let out a sigh and kicked the floor. It was then a smirk grew upon her face.

"But you won't know where to find me." she muttered and she took off down the hallway to her. 

Saga felt herself clever, having stored away a commoner's dress she bought with little money and a cloak to cover her face. Not that many people would recognise her. This was something Saga did quite frequently whenever she was relieved from her duties. Of course, neither of the other handmaidens knew of her schemes. It was Saga's secret and Saga's secret alone. Well, bar one other who knew and had sworn secrecy.

With a grin reflecting in the mirror, Saga felt comfortable. She grabbed her shoulder bag, containing books of course, and sneaked out of her room quietly. The hallway was silent. She knew where to go, but it was on the other side of the palace grounds. Passing the guards was never difficult and she passed through the servants' quaters with ease. No one paid attention to her as she walked through the golden gates and down the steps. 

Saga grinned. Freedom.


	5. four

"Little by little, one travels far."

-j.r.r. tolkien

*

The market bustled with life in the afternoon as Saga pushed past the fellow Asgardians. Merchants called out their produced to her and others, trying to catch the attention and pique interests. 

Saga pulled her hood further over her head to conceal her face. She stopped at a book stall, filled with ancient looking texts. She couldn't help but trail her hand over the spines of the olden scripts and book covers. She had to restrain herself from buying everything in the stall. So, after picking out two or three tattered up books, she approached the stall owner. The old man gave her a gentle smile as she handed over a little extra coin than she should have. 

As a part of the court of nobles, Saga would've been scolded to be even seen at that moment in the market. Fortunately, no other nobles ventured into these parts of Asgard, which made Saga more than thankful. It wasn't that Saga disliked the nobles of court, nor her upbringing. She did enjoy wearing fine silks, having a very well secure home and having the pleasure of tasting such delicious foods and wines. Every day she appreciated what she was given in life. The young maiden was born with such a fragile, but giving heart. And it was thanks to her curiosity of the outside world, did she get to experience a little bit of the commoner's life. 

After buying her books and getting some fresh fruit and bread from some other stalls, Saga made her way to the Bifrost Bridge. It was empty, as usual, but the young maiden enjoyed that. She twirled about while gazing at the sky. The sky had always entranced Saga. She found it so beautiful how even in the day, the open space still held its stars. She had heard from Heimdall once that some realms, such as Midgard, experienced days when no stars would show. This only aroused more questions within her. 

"Wow! So, what are they up to now?" Saga asked, yet again as always. 

Heimdall couldn't help but smile at the child's constant questions and curiosity. She was forever bubbling with questions and wonder and with each visit, she would make it her mission to learn more of the outside worlds. 

"The Midgardians are in search for a witch by the name of Baba Yaga." The Gate Keeper replied as his vision focused on a certain planet. Midgard had just left its Age of Reformation and war was growing immensely. Since he'd rather not tell the young handmaiden of such bloodshed, he would usually tell her of other small adventures, such as this peculiar one.

Saga stared off at the space of infinity before them. "Baba Yaga." she giggled. "What a strange, silly name." 

Heimdall himself let out a chuckle, before he heard a call from the Bifrost. "Do stand back, my lady, I must open the gates for the Warriors Three."

Saga did as she was told and rushed out of the way behind the Gate Keeper. Bright, colourful lights shone, almost blinding Saga as she shielded her eyes with her forearm. She had known of the Warriors Three; Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. She only knew them by name and behaviour, as well as being the companions and best friends of the Thor Odinson, first born of the King.

Volstagg was known as a merriful man who loved feasts and drinking, as most warriors do, but Volstagg seemed to make it quite the personality trait. He was boastrous at times, telling tales of his battles, which of course Saga always listened to. Though, she always thought Volstagg would over-exaggerate his stories. He was an extrovert who saw everyone as friend and would protect anyone if need be. He bore the weapon of a mighty battle axe.

Hogun was the quiet one of the three. Though he enjoyed his battles and fights. He was from Vanaheim, a neighboring realm, but was treated as an equal in Asgard. He seemed wise and often witful, from what Saga had heard. He was a gentle soul. Hogun's weapon was a swinging chain mace that had spikes. Quite a frightening weapon of choice Saga thought.

Fandral, lastly, was one that made Saga scrunch up her nose. He was known as a gentleman, but a straight up womanizer. At near to every feast, Saga always saw a woman or two hanging off his arm. He was seen to be quite mischievous and a flirt, but very skilled in sword combat with his rapier. Saga would never admit it, but she did find him charming and overly attractive from afar. She would not think of approaching him though, even she knew she was fragile when it came to that sort of thing. 

"Another victory for the Warriors Three!" Volstagg exclaimed in merry as the three men walked out from the colourful gate. All were covered in filth and sweat, but what would you expect from those who return from a fight?

"Welcome back, you three." Heimdall greeted with a nod. Saga began to feel out of place. She was never one who wanted attention. So, still hiding behind Heimdall, she began to back away to the exit and pulled up her hood. 

"May we never enter the dark woods of the Vanir ever again." Fandral stated ghastly. He had an open gash on the side of his head and dirt smudged across his cheek. His blonde hair was disheveled and Saga couldn't help but find him amusing in such a state. 

"The outlanders are gone, the surrounding villages may enjoy their peace." Hogun said gruffly. 

Saga was just in the doorway when a horse's neigh jump-scared her and she turned around. A familiar white horse halted but little ways from the Bifrost and an even more familiar figure dismounted the steed. Saga backed away to the side as Prince Thor happily strided over to his friends. She connected eyes with Heimdall for a moment and he gave her a nod, knowing she wasn't exactly comfortable being there. And if Thor were to recognise her, oh how awful that would be. He wasn't one to keep secrets, as far as she was aware. She didn't exactly know the Prince personally, but from the amount of stories his mother shared, she knew better. 

"So, my friend's have returned from battle without a fight for me to join in." Thor grinned and his voice boomed. "How do you fair?" 

As they conversed, Saga turned her back to them and had only taken but a small few steps. When a voice called, she froze. 

"Forgive us, my lady, we did not see you there. I hope we haven't surprised you?" Thor said politely. Although Saga was grateful for his manners, she was annoyed that he had spotted her. She spun around, keeping her head low and bowed. Her eyes looked at Heimdall for help and thankfully, her dear friend came to her rescue. 

"Forgive, my lord, she is a child from town who visits the Bifrost often." The Gate Keeper knew of Saga's situation, for he was the one who swore secrecy on her secret of venturing out and dressing like a commoner. He sent a wink to the young maiden who looked more than thankful his cover up story. 

"A curious young maiden, hm?" Fandral smirked. "A fan of ours, I presume?" Saga rolled her eyes. Oh boy here we go, she thought. As the sword bearer strided towards her, she took another step back and bowed. 

"I'm sorry, Sire, but I must return to town. Excuse me." With a swift and quick movement, she took off down the Bifrost Bridge. Oh, how she regretted not bringing a horse. 

"Should we not escort her back? It is a long walk." Fandral found himself saying. Strangely enough, even the womanizer he was, he still cared for the well-being of a young maiden travelling alone. 

"Not even an hour back, still coated in blood and injuries and you go after young maidens already?" Volstagg laughed and clapped his companion on the shoulder. Thor stared off at the retreating figure down the bridge. She made quite the distance already, almost appearing as a speck in his vision. Thor knew her, but from where? Her voice was elegant, too proper for just a town's girl. Her hood concealed too much for him to see her face. 

"Come friend," Hogun snapped the prince from his thoughts. "Let us head back for the palace."

Thor nodded, bid farewell to Heimdall and the four friends began their walk back to Asgard.


End file.
